


Slow and Passionate

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [26]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Slow and Passionate

At first you think it’s a dream, you’ve been having a lot of…intense dreams since Sam’s been away. He came back last night and you’re still not used to feeling his warm body against yours. You feel his lips against your temple, your cheek, your jawline and finally your neck. You shiver once he gets to the neck, it’s your spot, one he’s intending on exploiting. He doesn’t say anything, he’s too busy exploring your body with his mouth.

You turn to the side to meet his gaze and he just smirks at you. His hands slip up under your shirt, _his_ shirt and his smile widens when he realizes you’re not wearing a bra. Still he says nothing, and for a moment you start to believe you’re indeed dreaming. He pinches your nipples and you arch your back in response, a small gasp escaping your lips. He lifts up your shirt, but doesn’t remove it. He grabs your breasts and begins to suck on one nipple as he rolls your other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His tongue circles around it as he captures it between his teeth. You hold his head in place and begin to roll your hips against his.

He loosens his grip on one of your breasts and starts to move his hand down your torso and in between your legs. He makes a small sound of contentment when he realizes there is no barrier between his hand and your sex. There was no reason for you to wear anything since he’s home. He teases your clit, sliding it between his fingers.

You’re getting wetter with each stroke and your breathing becomes more erratic as he continues his ministrations. Your nails bite into his shoulders, while your teeth bite into his neck. He groans as you bite down a bit harder. You roll your hips against his hand until he pushes his fingers past your folds. You gasp at the sensation. It’s been too long since you’ve felt him inside you, any part of him.

He continues rubbing your clit as he fingers you. Each time he hits your spot you dig your nails in harder. You’ll leave marks on his back, but he’s had worse. He shoots you that devilish grin and you know he’s up to something. He pulls his fingers out and brings them to his lips, hinting at something and you know exactly what it is. He licks them first, and then he sucks your juices off of them.

You roll onto your back and let out a small moan as he kisses his way down your body. When he gets to your sex, you part your legs. He positions himself between them and begins to nibble at your thighs. He moves higher, but stops and slides his tongue back down. This lasts for a long and torturous two minutes. You whimper as he kisses his way back up your thighs. Without hesitation he runs the broad side of his tongue along your slit. You gasp as he captures your clit in between his lips and begins to suck on it.

You reach down and fist his hair as you roll your hips against his face. You push yourself against his face, but he doesn’t need any more encouragement. His hands slide under you and he lifts your ass to gain better access to your sex. He laps up your juices and hums against your sex, sending shivers throughout your body. You whimper in defiance as he pulls away. He looks up at you smiling as he wipes his face of your juices.

He winks at you as he begins to crawl over you. You can feel his erection as he purposefully presses himself against you. You throw your head back as you feel his hardness rub against your still very sensitive clitoris. He looks at you hungrily as he removes his boxers. You spread your legs and bite your lip as an indication of your readiness.

He winks at you moments before slipping past your folds. Again your nails pierce his flesh, again you bite down on his neck as he slowly thrusts into you, hitting your spot every single time. You wrap your legs around him and push him closer. He smiles down at you and runs his hand over your chest and then squeezes your breast. You let out a squeak when you feel his teeth bite into your neck. He runs his languid tongue over the column of your neck and teases you some more.

“Come for me, babygirl,” he growls in your ear. With those words alone you find yourself teetering over the edge. He thrusts in deeper and it was enough to push you over.

“Sam,” you scream out as he continues to thrust into you. Your muscles tighten around his shaft as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you.

“Attagirl” He smiles down at you. You watch him for any signs that he’s close to finishing himself, but he’s not there yet, not until pull him in for a passionate kiss. He moans into your mouth as he rocks his hips back and forth.

His movements are erratic, there is no rhythm to them anymore. He’s no longer being sweet and gentle, now he’s on the verge of ravaging you. He grunts as he comes inside you. He rests his forehead against yours, still pumping in and out of you until he’s no longer hard. He slides out and plants a small kiss on your lips before rolling off of you. He says nothing, not at first, but the moment you’re both face to face he caresses you and smiles.

“I’ve missed this, missed you.”

You blush as you hear his words. It’s rare for either of you to be this affectionate, this vulnerable, with each other. “I missed you too.” You plant a kiss on his surprisingly soft lips.

“I love you, babygirl.”

“I love you too, Sam.”

Neither of you leave the bed for another hour; instead you’re both cuddled up against each other, catching up on each other’s lives while he was away.  


End file.
